Noodle Days, Chapter 2: Nerd Rage!!!!
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!!!!" Noodles voice rang out across the town like a bell. His cries of anxiety filled the air as his fist smashed repeatedly into the stone slab. This was the third time he had died. The third time he had seen that accursed moon. His life had flashed before his eyes yet again, but this time it was brought on by a healthy dose of torture. The Dark elves were said to be cruel in game, but it seemed once the world had become real that cruelty came to life. "Why did I have to start over", roared Noodle as he picked himself back up off the ground. In his mind Noodle envisioned the countless other characters he had made slaughtering the she-elf with little ease. If only, if only, no, there was no point. There was no changing fate. This was the result of his own hubris. Rather than meet the new update head on with a character of proper level he held himself back and started from the bottom. It was a fools' choice. One, if he was not in this situation, he would probably have made again. Now however he was paying for that arrogance. "Hey Kid", shouted a booming voice as the doors of the cathedral shot open. In walked a man clad in the finest of crimson armor. Horns shot out of his helmet like a bull and a low glimmer of purple shinned though his eye slits. "Don't call me Kid!" Without skipping a beat Noodle hopped off the stone tablet. In the back of his mind his regrets began to flow once more. Why did he make this character this way. So young, so small, and so pretty boyish. Sure he wanted to play this young bright kid like Naruto or maybe a older Gon, but now that he was it. He had nothing but regrets. In real life he was a burly man in his early twenties with a body of bulging muscles and fat. Noodle was not among the prettiest of people. but he was among the ones you showed respect. Now ... well now he was simply Kid. "Well if you don't want me to call you kid then stop throwing stupid temper tantrums. We can hear them all the way down on the fifth floor. Remember ..." "I know, we are in a giant cave and sound travels. We talked about this last time remember." "Do you? You did the same thing the last time you died." "Look Thunder, ..., you don't understand." "What the feeling of death or that horrible scene that comes afterward. A couple of my buddies ..." "No! ... no", you won't truly understand. Not till you experienced it for yourself. It is more than feeling a lot of pain and then seeing a scene from your past. it is ... reflection." "Hmmm, ... Well hopefully I never experience it and you don't either. Come on we are both going to the guild hall." With that Thunder marched over to the young Noodle and grabbed him by his wrist. The man began to drag him out of the double doors. Noodle was going to come with him weather he liked it or not. "For the last time", started Noodle. However the fearsome pull of Thunder's strength dragged him across the stone. "Hey! Hey!" "Nope, not taking no for a answer. I know you wanted to prove your skills before the world became real, but not reeving help, especially with Gothem being in The Deep." "I will be fine", whispered Noodle as he turned his wrist. Using a technique he learned while wresting in high School Noodle was able to slip out of the bind. Work In Progess Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Story Category:Work In Progress